sin ti
by tutuu
Summary: por que sin ti... esto no estaria ocurriendo...gracias   lo se pesimo summary pero eske no soy buena en ellos, si les gusta esta pareja ps espero y lean ;D


**Bn este es un one-shot, espero y les guste, los versos son algunas partes de la canción:**

**Without You de motley (creo que así se escribe) **

**Bn en este fic abra una sorpresa la cual es que Hibari y Gokudera … lo siento es sorpresa xDD **

**Bn como aclaración toda la historia es contada por Hibari, el cual al principio esta escribiendo una carta bn eso es todo espero y les guste**

**-o-o-o-o-**

SIN TI NO HAY CAMBIO  
MIS NOCHES Y DÍAS SON GRISES  
SI SALIERA Y TOCARA LA LLUVIA  
SIMPLEMENTE NO ME SENTIRÍA IGUAL

Como sabría cuando empieza un nuevo día, si no estas aquí a mi lado cuando despierto, y como llegarían los días a su fin si no estas a mi lado al momento de dormir. Si no tocara mas tu suave piel y tersa como sabría la diferencia entre algo rasposo y algo liso, la diferencia entre algo caliente y algo frio, mi sentido del tacto no funcionaria.

SIN TI, ME PERDERÍA  
ME DESLIZARÍA TAN ABAJO DESDE LA CIMA 

Acaso sabría hacia donde se encuentra el norte y el sur? El este y el oeste, sabría por donde sale el sol y por donde se oculta si no estas a mi lado cada mañana. Si no estuvieras aquí conmigo cada día diciéndome que me esfuerce ¿podría llegar más lejos? ¿Podría mantenerme donde estoy? Si no estuvieras detrás mío sosteniéndome para no dejarme caer ¿Qué tan bajo podría llegar? Te lo puedes imaginar….

SIN TI, SIN TI  
UN MARINERO PERDIDO EN EL MAR  
SIN TI MUJER  
EL MUNDO SE ME VIENE ENCIMA 

Si no supiera que estas en casa esperando por mi ¿seria capaz de regresar? Si no supiera que cuando cruce la puerta tu estarás hay esperando con los brazos abierto, con tu cuerpo y labios esperando por mi ¿podría regresa?, si ti en mi vida mi mundo no seria igual, se desvanecería ante mis ojos…y no haría nada para evitarlo, acaso tendría un motivo…yo creo que no por que mi motivo…eres tu…

SIN TI EN MI VIDA  
ME MARCHITARÍA Y MORIRÍA LENTAMENTE  
PERO CONTIGO A MI LADO  
TÚ ERES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESTOY VIVO  
PERO CONTIGO EN MI VIDA  
TÚ ERES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESTOY VIVO  
PERO SIN TI, SIN TI… 

Si no estuvieras conmigo, si estuvieras al lado de otra persona que no fuera yo ¿Qué seria de mi? Mi vida a tu lado es como una flor, una flor muy bella que brilla en su máximo esplendor, pero si tu no estuvieras esta flor se marchitaría lentamente hasta morir, gracias a ti estoy vivo, gracias a ti regreso con vida de mis misiones, sabes por que estoy donde estoy, por que soy uno de los hitman mas temidos y mas fuertes del país y de la mafia entera…por que TU estas a mi lado…¿sabes por que me esfuerzo tanto en volverme mas fuerte? Porque te quiero proteger a ti… y a la criatura mas bella que apenas hoy me e enterado de su existencia, por que pensé que tu lo eras, pero me doy cuenta de que no ya no… ahora existen dos… dos motivos por los cuales seguir luchando y esforzándome…

TÚ DEJASTE QUE LOS FUEGOS RABIARAN EN EL INTERIOR  
SABÍAS QUE ALGÚN DÍA ME HARÍA MÁS FUERTE 

Despertaste tantas cosas dentro de mi desde que te vi, interés, ilusión, curiosidad, amor…pasión, despertaste demasiadas emociones en mi interior que para mi eran desconocidas, y ahora existe una muestra… ahora pronto existirá la muestra de nuestro amor en carne y hueso, de todos aquellos sentimientos que compartimos de aquellas noches in dormir después de una misión que nos a separado por mucho tiempo… ahora pronto conoceremos el fruto de todo esto…

SIN TI, SIN TI  
UN MARINERO SE PERDERIA EN EL MAR 

Sin ti sin ti sin ti, me repito esa frase mil veces a cada momento, me preguntó que me pasaría si no estuvieras aquí a mi lado, si no compartieras tu vida conmigo… y simplemente no soy capas de formular una respuesta, por que ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ti, tu eres la razón por la cual en estos momentos estoy vivo, la razón por la que ahora escribo estas líneas que nadie vera jamás, estas líneas que serán entregadas a ti cuando yo no este…por que ahora no tengo el valor para dártelas ni para decirte todo lo que estoy plasmando en esta carta..

PODRÍA ENFRENTAR UNA MONTAÑA  
PERO NUNCA PODRÍA ESCALARLA SOLO

Seria capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier problema que se pusiese enfrente, pero acaso vencería? Podría aceptar la misión mas peligrosa sin asustarme ni un poco pero regresaría de ella, no, yo creo que no por que tu eres mi fuerza Hayato por que contigo a mi lado me siento capaz de todo…soy capaz de todo si estas conmigo… y ahora aun mas, sabiendo lo que hay en tu interior, y lo que pronto llegara y conoceré, el fruto de nuestro amor… solo tengo que tener un poco de paciencia, lastima que no la tenga pero solo son 9 meses, 9 meses que sin duda valdrán la pena

PODRÍA COMENZAR OTRO DÍA  
PERO CUÁNTOS MAS, SIMPLEMENTE NO SÉ

Podría levantarme y empezar con un nuevo día, pero quien me garantiza que estaré presente para cuando el sol se oculte y la luna y las estrellas aparezcan, soy capas de levantarme y ponerme de pie para seguir con esta vida por que tu amaneces a mi lado, soy capas de regresar y acostarme para esperar el mañana por que tu duermes conmigo, por que estas ahí conmigo compartiendo casa, habitación y cama…solo por que tu estas aquí a mi lado asiéndome compañía

TÚ ERES LA RAZÓN DE QUE EL SOL BRILLE  
Y EN LAS NOCHES NO PASE FRIO  
MIENTRAS SOY JOVEN TU ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE  
SOLO TÚ… MIENTRAS ENVEJECEMOS

Porque solo contigo compartiré el resto de mi vida, mientras nos hacemos viejos, aunque se que no llegaremos a ello, por que tanto tu como yo sabemos que ninguno llegara a la vejez, eso lo tenemos muy en claro, y sabemos que ambos estamos conformes con eso pero ninguno de los dos lo decimos para que no necesitamos hacerlo, con gestos miradas y caricias es mas que suficiente para saber que es lo que el otro piensa…

Sabes que pienso en estos momentos que te veo dormir a mi lado… pienso en que soy feliz apenas hoy por la mañana decía que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que tengo todo lo que jamás podría desear, pero después cuando llegaste a mi oficina con una sonrisa posada en tus labios y rastros de lagrimas en tu rostro me di cuenta de que aun no lo tenia todo y después cuando dijiste esas bellas palabras me di cuenta de que ya lo tenia todo…

"Hibari…vas a ser papa…"

Esas 5 palabras me congelaron solo pude ver como la primera lagrima de felicidad salía de tus ojos y recorría tu fino rostro… en ese momento me di cuenta de que ahora si era el hombre mas feliz del mundo por que te tengo a ti y dentro de poco conoceré a la criatura mas bella de este mundo… a mi hijo…nuestro hijo… a si que ahora en verdad soy feliz por que cuento con una familia… una de verdad que fue creada por nuestro amor y me doy cuenta de que en verdad te necesito en mi vida…por que sin ti…. Este sueño que estoy viviendo nunca se abría hecho realidad…

Ahora todo lo que quiero es vivir contigo por el resto de mi vida aunque esta no sea larga…pero me iré tranquilo al saber que e echo algo bueno en mi vida… que deje algo en este mundo para que los demás me recuerden, que fui capaz de crear junto contigo una maravilla que vivirá por nosotros cuando tu y yo hayamos partido…

A nuestro hijo

Y me doy cuenta de que todo esto es gracias a ti…gracias Hayato…

Espero que leas estas líneas y comprendas lo importante que tu eres en mi vida, creo que ya es momento de que deje de escribir y que comience a vivir este sueño en verdad sabes algo…

Te amo herbívoro

…

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ahora que e terminado de escribir dejo el papel sobre el que plasme tantos sentimientos en la mesa de alado, me recuesto en la cama que compartimos y donde nuestro pequeño fue creado… de un solo sentimiento que tu y yo compartíamos…amor… me tapo con las mantas y también te cubro a ti…no quiero que nada te pase ni a ti ni a nuestro pequeño, que por ahora descansa en tu interior.

Te observo dormir, tu rostro, tu cabello tu figura tu vientre… en el que cargas al fruto de nuestro amor y entrega… donde crece un pequeño ser que es la muestra de lo que ambos sentimos…con miedo comienzo a acariciar tu vientre sobre la tela de tu pijama… se siente cálido supongo que es normal, tengo miedo de seguirte tocando ¿y si te hago daño a ti y a mi bebe? Tal ves les resulte extraño pero jamás e sido bueno con los demás siempre e sido muy brusco y torpe me da miedo hacerles daño, Pero siento como tu mano se posa sobre la mía, levanto la vista y la dirijo a tu rostro, me topo con tus ojos, me sonríes y comienzas a mover mi mano sobre tu vientre ¿sabes que feliz me encuentro? Lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos…te vuelvo a mirar me sonríes y me besas, correspondo el beso, te acercas mas a mi cuerpo, mi mano que momentos antes te acariciaba ahora se encuentra en tu cintura abrazándote para nunca dejarte ir…por que puede que suene egoísta pero yo jamás te dejare ir… jamás, noto como te acurrucas en mi pecho te escucho decir "Hibari gracias" …gracias? A mi? Si aquí el único que debería dar gracias soy yo por que estoy en deuda contigo.

Te volteas dándome la espalda y te acercas lo mas posible a mi, después noto como vuelves a tomar una de mis manos entre las tuyas y las acercas a tu vientre… no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa, por que estoy feliz, siento como poco a poco dejas de frotar mi mano sobre t vientre y vuelves a dormir… ahora sin miedo continuo acariciando el lugar donde se encuentra mi bebe, sonde estará por nueve meses, nueve meses en los que te cuidare y estaré contigo, para por fin después poder vivir con las dos personas mas importantes para mi, con los dos motivos que de ahora en adelante seguiré esforzándome aun mas…por ustedes…por ti Hayato y por mi bebe…

Te acerco ms a mi cuerpo si es que es posible, continuo acariciándote a ti y a mi hijo mientras comienzo a cerrar mis ojos lentamente…me encuentro cansado, tengo sueño, y ahora antes de que pierda la batalla contra Morfeo decido decirte las palabras que nunca antes le he dicho a alguien mas que a ti

TE AMO

Te susurro contra el odio y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo…por que mañana comienza un nuevo día, un día que espero vivir a tu lado, el de mañana y muchos más a tu lado y de nuestro pequeño…

Hasta mañana…

Y

GRACIAS

Por que sin ti…esto ahora no estuviera ocurriendo…

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Bn que les pareció?**

**Les gusto**

**espero que si…como pudieron notarlo Hibari escribe todo lo que es Gokudera para el en su vida y lo que ocurriría si el no estuviera a su lado… y ahora Gokudera le da un motivo mas de felicidad, un motivo mas para vivir a Hibari… el da el grandioso regalo de ser padre… de tener un hijo al cual criar y amar… espero que haya sido de su agrado este fic**

**bye besos ;D**

**review?**


End file.
